Tsubasa Madoka
is the son of Daigo and Rena and the younger brother of Hikari. He is also a member of Neo Super GUTS. History The second child of Daigo and Rena, Tsubasa grew up hearing about how his father was once Ultraman Tiga, defender of mankind. Desiring to follow in his footsteps, he joined Neo Super GUTS some time after the disappearance of Asuka. It was during a training mission that he came across a monster in the mountains. Ready to attack the strange beast despite the orders of his superiors, Tsubasa was caught off guard when a strange anomaly formed. The wormhole sucked in both the fighter and monster and flung them into the past. Tsubasa awoke in a primitive village under the care of the village elder, the shamaness and a young boy named Amui. While trying to explain to them how he got there, the alarm was sounded. The four went outside to see that the same monster that Tsubasa had fought was now attacking the village. After getting Amui and a female hunter to safety, he saw what appeared to be the Spark Lens nearby. He picked it up and recognized it as the device his father formerly used, even if it was a bit different. Raising the Spark Lens to the sky, he transformed into Tiga, but not at his full height nor power. He was beaten around by Jomonoid, the monster, and his color timer began to flash much faster than his father's ever did. Tsubasa managed to grab hold of Jomonoid's tail and fling it away, causing it to flee back to its master before returning to human form. The villagers after listening to Tsubasa's explanation of what the Spark Lens was, started to believe that he was the one to truly awaken Tiga, but Tsubasa denied this, knowing Amui was the true inheritor of Tiga's powers. Just then, Jomonoid and Dogouf appeared to destroy the village. Tsubasa was unable to get a terrified Amui to get his act back together. He transforms into Tiga for the final time, but he still can't have Tiga's full power nor height. Tsubasa managing to defeat Jomonoid with the Zepellion Ray, but was defeated by Dogouf shortly afterwards. Reverted to human form, Tsubasa fell unconscious but was saved by the hunter. He later watched on as Amui transforms into Tiga at full power and defeated Dogouf. After saying his farewells, Tsubasa returns back to his own world in the GUTS Eagle Alpha-Superior. Transformation Bronze Spark Lens: This device was found by Manhoroba after killing Kurayaminoorochi. To transform, Tsubasa raises the device into the air and presses the grey button. However, because Tsubasa was not a chosen successor to Tiga, he could only transform into half of the giant's true size. Tsubasa transforms to Tiga the first time.png|Tsubasa using the Bronze Spark Lens Tsubasa Transform.gif Powers and Weapons *'Piloting Skills': Tsubasa is a trained pilot, able to fly any Super GUTS machines. *'Ultra DNA': Like his father, Tsubasa inherited Ultra DNA, while he can transform into Tiga if he has a transformation device, he can neither Type Change and can only be in Ultra form for about half the time of his father at best before he forcibly transforms back into his human form exhausted. *'Spark Lens': Tsubasa can use this device to transform into Ultraman Tiga. Gallery Tsubasa's first appearance.png|Tsubasa's first appearance Tsubasa meets Manhoroba.png Madoka_Tsubasa.jpg Tsubasa ready to transforms last.png|Tsubasa ready to transforms for the last time Tsubasa with Mahoroba.png|Tsubasa with Mahoroba Tsubasa with his photograph.png|Tsubasa shows his photograph with Mahoroba Trivia *Tsubasa ties with Ren Senjyu and Hikaru Raido for the second youngest Ultra Host at age seventeen. *It is said that Tsubasa's inability to full use Tiga's power is due to the fact that his 'Light of Will' is much weaker than Amui's and his father's. Therefore his transformation barely lasted a few minutes the first time and even less the next, also he didn't seem able to change types like Amui or his father. *His name Tsubasa was under suggestion by Hiroshi Nagano, Daigo Madoka's actor. id:Tsubasa Madoka Category:Ultraman Tiga Category:Human Hosts Category:Male Characters Category:Ultraman Tiga Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Ultra Hosts Category:Protagonists